The Mystery Returns
by EgyptianGreek.Freak
Summary: It seems like the Anubis residents have forgotten about Nina Martin, but what if she made a sudden come back?there will definitely be mystery's and romance.Will Peddie and Fabina get back together or will it be Jabian? find out yourself and this story start's from season 3 episode 6.(In this story Amber doesn't leave to go for fashion school)
1. She returns

**So this is my first story so go easy on me :) just tell whats right and wrong. ANNNDDDDD START!**

* * *

**At Anubis House….**

Fabian,Patricia,Amber and Eddie was leaving the Anubis house to go to the hospital to see the real Harriot Denby and Alfie was forced to stay back because of the last zombie incident.

**Nina's POV**

As I stepped out of the cab, I just stared at the Anubis house thinking,_"okay,okay, just calm down and walk in there...nothing will happen...nothing at all. It's a new term so start fresh and this time no mystery's. I MEAN NO MYSTERY'S AT ALL!GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD NINA!. Okay I should stop talking to myself and walk in the house."_ I carried my luggage up the steps and took a deep breath before opening the door.

**Alfie's POV**

"_Man Joy looks hot in the new outfit…SNAP OUT OF IT ALFIE!AMBER WILL KILL YOU IF SHE HEARED YOU SAYING THAT!_ _AND SHE WI-_

*SOUND OF FRONT DOOR SLAMMED*

Me,Mara and Joy ran to the front door and saw a girl pulling her luggage in. Her back was facing us so we couldn't see who it was .

**Nina's POV**

"_GODS!THESE BAGS ARE SO HEAVY!WHAT DID I BR-_

"Who are you?" a voice said and I immediately turned around to face three shocked Anubis residents. "Hey guys…." I said while giving an awkward wave. After a second of awkwardness , they squealed and gave me a bone crushing hug, I was quite surprised when Alfie squealed, it sounded exactly like a girl."Hey guys…, this girl needs to breathe" I said and they immediately released me."Woah…Joy cool clothes!" I said, looking at her."Thanks…what's with the British shirt?"Joy asked with an eyebrow raised."Whatttt….i'm just supporting my second home."**(the pics of nina's outfits will be on my profile :P )**I said and the three of them just laughed at me. Then Trudy came out of the kitchen,"Nina deary!welcome back!I've missed you,come on I have made some cupcakes for all of you."she said."OOOOOO CUPCAKES!" Alfie shouted and ran into the kitchen followed by Mara shouting "DON'T FINISH ALL OF IT!"."Come on , lets go get some cupcakes before it finishes." Joy said, I just nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

**So how is it? is it good?is it bad? terrible? please review!**

**Nina:"it was terrible dont you think?i mean come on!**

**Me:Hey shut it or i just might kill you off the story**

**Nina:O.o**

**Me: that's what i thought.. :P anyways guys! please review!**

**Nina:Just do it so she can shut up!**

**Me: thats it !i'm going to kill you! die!**

**-REVIEW - :p**

**(I WILL DEFINITELY POST A SECOND CHAPTER TMRW)**


	2. She's turning her back

**Well here's chapter 2 ,enjoy!see you guys at the bottom :P**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Me,Joy,Alfie and Mara was sitting down on the couch talking about the adventures we had during the school break when someone from the back of me asked "Who are you?"and I immediately turned around to face Jerome in a shocked state.

I gave another awkward wave and said "heyyyy…Jerome" and he just stood there dumbfounded.

After a few seconds he tackled me in a huge brother bear hug ."You know…..you're squeezing my insides to nothing" I said ,he just chuckled and released me.

Then he said "How could you plan to ditch school for a month and not invite me?",we all just laughed at Jerome but he didn't mind cause he was eyeing the cupcakes served on the table.

After that we were just talking about school activities and Jerome's and Alfie's recent pranking.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

We were walking back to the the Anubis house and discussing the fact that we just met the real Harriet Denby,**(KT actually went with them to the hospital in the 1****st**** chapter ,sorry I forgot about her :P) **

"So you're telling me that Mrs Denby our teacher is not really Mrs HARRIET Denby but is actually Caroline Denby?" Amber asked "Yeap" KT answered. We were walking in the living area when Patricia asked "whose that?".

We turned our heads to the direction Patricia was pointing and saw a girl with her back facing us so we couldn't see who it was.

"Its someone we are all quite close to" Joy said . Patricia voiced out "Hey do we know you?" and the girl turned around ,all of us just stood there in shock except for Alfie,Joy,Jerome and Mara.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I was feeling so thirsty after talking so much about my adventures,so i walked to the kitchen to take a drink when i heard some say "Hey do we know you?"and i turned around to see some shocked faces."Hey guys..." i said giving another awkward wave,"_I should really stop with these awkward waves!"_.

They still stood there staring at me as if i fell out of awkwardness was broken by Amber running and giving me a tight hug then followed by Patricia and was a girl i didn't know standing there like a lost child in a mall, "_hmm must be a newbie." _Fabian was still staring at me in shock until Amber nudged him and he came and gave a hug which made my insides flipped . Patricia asked "What's with the British shirt?". "Is it wrong to support my second country?!" i said and they all just laughed at me."The shirt looks absolutely fashionable on you!" Amber squealed.

After talking to all of them, the Sibuna gang pulled me into the hallway and started asking me questions like,"how come your here?","i thought the Osirion and The Chosen One cant be together","I thought your gran was sick".

I just sighed and said,"My gran passed away and now her god daughter is taking care of me.I came back here because she and her husband always travel around the world and i cant study while traveling and i know The Chosen One and the Osirion cant be together but the trouble only happens if there is a big mystery to find a treasure or to defeat some evil spirit and Rufus and Sarah didn't work out because they were involve in some mystery,so there wont be any mystery's going on with my life anymore."

The whole gang just stared at me in shock."I'm so sorry about your gran." Amber said and the rest nodded "its okay,i knew it was coming."

"But we kinda have a problem right now." Patricia said. "If it has any mystery involved then i'm out." "But your the leader of Sibuna." Amber said. "Well then you better pick a new leader cause i'm not doing any of this gran sent me here to study not to solve ancient mystery's . I'm sorry guys..." They were staring at me with shock. "i've got to go...and...unpack." i said while turning my back on them and walking up the stairs to my room.

* * *

**Me: So what do you guys think? i know its sad that Nina is not in it anymore but you dont know what i have in mind ;)**

**Nina:How could!how could you!i'm not in sibuna anymore?!i still love them anyways**

**Me:Chill man you're the big star of the story,so its obvious you will be involve but you guys dont know yet if she's in the sibuna or not, only i know! :P**

**Nina:-_-**

**Me: whatever...anyways guys please review and tell me is it horrible? or horrifyingly horrible? so please please please review :D**

**Nina: GODS! SHUT UP!**

**Me: Please excuse me as i try to kill Nina Martin,again!**

**Nina:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-REVIEW- (i'll definitely update tomorrow and tomorrow's story will include valentines day,oh and check out nina's new hairstyle and her new sense of fashion) :P thanks! **


	3. Valentines Day surprise

**Well here's chapter 3...ENJOY! see you at the bottom :P**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I was arranging my clothes ,when Amber walked in and sat on her bed facing me..I stood up and walked towards her bed. "I'm really sorry Amber,I still hope we can be friends."

I said and she just looked at me with disbelief, "You think we are only friends cause we solved some old lady's mystery?!" she asked

"Pretty much." I answered.

"Hey! we aren't just friends because we solve mystery's together! You're my BAFF and plus you're the only one who can pick my outfits." Amber said and I just laughed at her.

"Anyways...I see that you have picked up my fashion sense ,I mean look at the clothes you have!They are to die for!We are sooo exchanging outfits!" Amber squealed.

"Oh and this week we get to use our own clothes to school cause 'ITS BRING YOUR CLOTHES TO SCHOOL WEEK' and who do you think came up with this brilliant idea..." Amber asked while pointing at herself. I chuckled and said "Yes Amber,I think I know who came up with that brilliant idea". "Oh well...lets go have supper" Amber said while yanking my arm and pulling me down the stairs.

At supper, I was sitting next to Amber cause my usual place was taken up by Joy and I seriously didn't mind at all...i think._ "SHUT IT MARTIN! you broke up with Fabian! wait where is this coming from...how did Fabian get into my self conversation? great Martin you're losing it..."._

After supper we all entered our respective rooms to get ready for bed and of course Amber was not in bed after eleven, they must be solving some ancient mystery, I kind of miss that but i came here to study and only study I shall do, well...i better get some shut eye.

* * *

**Next morning...**

**Amber's POV**

I woke up and found myself staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. "_Wait isn't it Valentines day today?!" _I screamed with excitement and that caused Nina and KT to jolt up from their sleep.

"Sorry...BUT ITS VALENTINE'S DAY!" I said and Nina and KT just groaned and went back to bed. "Oh come on guys! get up! " i said while shaking Nina awake.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up!" Nina said "Good cause i need you two to pick my best pink or red outfit today." i said and both of them groaned again. "Come on,come on,come on we don't have much time!" i said pulling Nina and KT out of their beds.

* * *

**Nina's POV **

Its six in the morning and I'm sitting on Amber's bed with another girl to pick Amber's 'Valentine Day outfit'. While Amber was mumbling about her clothes and make up,i decided to talk with the newbie.

"Hey i don't think we have properly met, my name is Nina." i said "Hey and no we haven't,I know your name,you were quite famous around here for the first week...anyway's my name is KT." she said "wait a minute...you're American?" i asked, "yeap" she said popping the 'P'.

"Which state?" i asked "I'm from Pennsylvania." she answered "Oh I'm from California." While Amber tried out thirty-seven different outfits, me and KT were just catching up on events going on in America.

"Hey guys what about this one" Amber asked wearing a pink batwing shirt with a huge heart on it and a pair of white skinny jeans. "That's perfect" i said "That's the one" KT said "okay good now you guys should get ready!" Amber said more like shouted in a kind way.

* * *

**After getting dress...**

**still Nina's POV**

I walked down the stairs into the dining room to find everybody staring at me with their mouths slightly open. the amber voiced out "Nina you look amazing..." i just looked at what i'm wearing "I'm just wearing a blue dress with a black jacket, what's so amazing about that?" i asked.**(pic of nina's clothes will be on my profile :P )**

"I don't know but you're bringing this vibe...like a fashion vibe!" Amber said and we all just rolled our eyes at her statement.I sat next to Amber and Jerome cause Joy was sitting at my usual place again but like i said i don't mind at all...don't mind at all.

"Hey Nina never knew you wore make-up." Patricia said while walking into the room. "she isn't wearing much make-up, I mean come on you need to wear more than eyeliner and pink lip gloss." Amber stated.I just rolled my eyes again.

During the whole breakfast time I couldn't help but notice Fabian was staring at me._ "nahhhh,it couldn't be, i freaking broke up with him in a letter! he probably hates me right now..."_. After breakfast we all headed to classes.

* * *

**At school during History class...**

**Still Nina's POV**

When i walked into the History class room,everybody started staring at me and i just walked to my table and placed my bag down and talked to Mara about the homework i have missed.

After about a few minutes, a middle aged women walked in, "Good morning class." She greeted and there were a few "good morning,sup and greatttt."

I chuckled and that got her attention. "Oh you must be Nina,I'm Mrs Denby and i'll be your History teacher" I nodded in response "Well I hope you get some help with the work you've missed" she said " Oh yeah, i've got Mara helping me with that" i said.

"Okay so that wont be a problem then." she said and she started the lessons by writing some notes on the whiteboard.

After a few minutes of listening to Mrs Denby, i started making my own notes ,while making them i couldn't help notice someone staring at me so i turned my head to the left to find a boy staring at me,when i caught him staring at me he immediately turned his gaze to his book.

_"Isn't his name Josh or something from the Isis house? anyway's why is he staring at me?"_ I just turned back to my book and started writing, after a few moments i felt the same feeling again and i looked up from my book and caught another guy staring at me._ " Okay what is happening why is everybody staring at me? its kinda freaky...just shake it off martin and get back to studying!"._

* * *

**After a few classes...**

**Still Nina's POV**

I was walking to my locker to get my stuff when some dude bumped me and just ran off. " He is not a gentleman!" Amber said "its okay Amber." i said.I made my way to my locker and entered my code but my door was jammed so i had to pull it and it finally opened and a thousands of red roses and letters fell out of my locker , me and Amber stared at it with shock.

* * *

**I'm sorry its really short and stupid but i'm running short of time cause of my vocal classes and dance classes but i will never give up on this story! there will be Peddie...soon don't worry there will be and please review thanks! i'll update tmrw!**

**(I WOULD NORMALLY DO THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN ME AND NINA BUT LIKE I SAID NO TIME!)**

**REVIEW! THANKS :D :D :D :D**


	4. I want to strike a conversation

**Well Hi again! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, i seriously made my day and here's chapter ! see you at the bottom :D**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Me and Amber stared at the roses and letters that were scattered on the floor. "Woah...no one has ever given me that much of flowers and letters before..." Amber said "Me too" i replied.

Then Mara stood beside me and looked at the mess. "So this is why they opened your locker so many times" Mara said, "What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Oh while you were at French class,i saw a lot of boys going to your locker and opening it,I was going to check out what was it about but i guess i forgot about it."

I just stood there with my mouth slightly opened. "Go Nina!" Amber said with an impressed tone.I took a good look at the hallway filled with people and the guys were smirking at me.

Fabian was leaning on his locker, looking at me with shock._ " woah...i have never got this much of roses and letters...what am i going to with it? There is just so much...i guess i will clean it up during lunch time..." _

Amber and Mara helped me to place the roses and letters back into my locker. After that i headed to English class with Amber.

* * *

**Lunch time...**

**Fabian's POV**

Me and the Sibuna gang were going to go to the gate house again to identify the guy in the tank but I saw Nina by her locker,trying to take out all of the roses and letters she got from most probably all the guys from school.

"_I haven't even spoken a word to her since her surprise return...maybe I should go and help her out maybe I can get to strike a conversation with her...if i'm lucky, I mean did you see the amount of guys staring at her today! let it go Fabian,let it go"._

_"_Hey Fabian aren't you coming with us?" asked Eddie. "Umm...I think I might skip this trip guys." i said while looking at Nina, "I get it you want to talk to Nina." Amber said, I first looked at her with shock figuring out how did she just read my mind but after that i just gave a nervous smile.

"Go get her!" Amber said.

"Good luck dude" Eddie said .

"Better hope Joy's not there while your talking to Nina" Alfie joked.

Patricia said "Don't puke on her" and that made the gang laugh. "Ha ha very funny" I said.

"Go on ,Go on!" Amber said while pushing me to Nina's direction.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I was taking out all the roses and letters out of my locker,when Fabian came and stood beside me."Hey do you need some help with that?" he asked.

_"Woahhhh...he is actually talking to me..." _.

"Umm,yeah sure,I need all the help I can get." I said and he smiled and kneeled down to help me. After cleaning up my locker,we walked to the Anubis house to place the roses and letters in my room.

As we were walking into my room, Fabian asked "Where exactly are we going to find a vase big enough to put this in?".

"Uhh,lets just place it on my bed for the moment,i'll figure something out later" I said and he nodded. After dumping it on my bed, we had an awkward silent walk back to school.

While walking,Fabian broke the silence ,"Umm,Nina can I talk to you for a minute?" I stopped and turned around to face him. " Yeah sure." I answered, "Uhh...m-m-me and umm" he stuttered.

_"Awwww it s stutter rutter!"_.

"Yeahhh..." I said motioning him to continue. He took a deep breath and started all over again.

" Me and Joy-"** (Imagine Fabian and Joy was hanging out a lot like in season 2 ) **

"Its okay,I get it,I don't mind it at all,you guys are perfect for each other and anyways I broke up with you,so there is no problem at all." I said,he looked at me with a shocked and confused look.

" I better get back to school..." I said while turning my back and walking off.

* * *

**After school...**

**Still Nina's POV**

I was walking into the Anubis house and saw Trudy dusting the table. "Oh Trudy i need some help up in the room, could you please help me?" I asked Trudy.

"Sure Deary,come on lets go up" she answered "Thanks Trudy! Your the best!" i said while hugging her.

When we walked in my room, Trudy gasped at the amount of roses on my bed. "I know" I answered her questioned look.

"Well we are going to be needing a lot of vases" she told me.

* * *

**Supper time...**

**Still Nina's POV**

I was eating my food but I couldn't help noticing that Fabian kept staring at me and when i look at him he will look away._ "Okay,whats up with him..."_

After eating, I went up to my room to get ready for bed , as my head crashed on the pillow, I immediately had a dream.

**In the dream...**

_I was lying down on my bed staring at the ceiling when a lady appeared in front of my bed frame_ **(The real Harriet Denby) **_"come my child, follow me" she said and i followed her,she was walking towards the attic door and she opened it .I followed her up the stairs and found a glowing circle on the pillar.I took a step closer and saw the shape of an eye in the circle,I places my locket on the circle and it started glowing so bright._

I woke up with a jolt and looked at my surrounding. The dream felt so real,so I got up walked towards the attic door.

I took my hairpin out and picked the lock. After a few tries the lock clicked and i walked up the attic stairs,when i was up in the attic I saw the pillar.

I took a step closer and saw the shape of the eye. I gasped and felt my neck for my locket but i remembered giving it to Eddie.

_"Great...well i better get the locket back...i need to know what's in here!" _

* * *

**Well here it is hope you enjoyed it and i'm sorry i didnt update sooner :D wellll...please review :D**

**(again i would put the conversation between me and nina but have to get some shut eye but whatever i mean who reads this part right?)**

**ANYWAYS...REVIEW! :D :D :D :D :D**


	5. Sorry but its Authors Note :(

**Guys I know a lot of people hate this author note crap shit thing even I hate it but I'm just here to tell you I'm really sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for not updating like for 3months?4months?I Don't Know but you should know that I am going to update!yay!I'll be updating on the 25th of May!long way more I know I know...you must be think like what the hell bitch!ooopppss LANGUAGE! :D Anywayyyyyyy I would tell you why I didn't update but it would be a long story but I'll cut it shot...**

** !**

** competitions**

** competitions**

** competition**

** alottttt of House Of Anubis (season 1,2 and 3) :D**

**WELL HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!AND HOLD ON TILL 25th OF MAY! LIVE AN AWESOME LIFE TILL I UPDATE! :)**


End file.
